


Pregnancy Blues

by tuesday



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "This is terrible," D said.





	Pregnancy Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



"This is terrible," D said. Beside him, he had a jar of pickles and an open bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. His hand darted in like a bird of prey skimming the lake to pluck out a fish in one brief, sharp movement, coming back with a single chip clutched between two fingers. He crunched it angrily, his expression a mix of indignation, disgust, and despair. "This is the worst thing I have ever been subjected to."

"Even worse than—?" Leon started, only to be interrupted immediately with D repeating, " _The worst_."

Leon had one of D's delicate feet in his lap, massaging the ball of the foot. D's feet were swollen, but looked better today. D had perked back up now that he was keeping food down. He pressed insistently back into Leon's movements and let out a breathy moan when Leon dug his fingers in. Definitely feeling better, even as he glared and finished off a pickle. Leon ran his knuckles over the arch of D's foot, then rubbed at the heel.

"I'm just saying, some pretty terrible stuff has happened to us." Though maybe the worst of it had fallen on Leon. Actually, the worst of it probably had fallen on Leon. "And you're forgetting a benefit."

"And what, exactly, am I forgetting?" D demanded.

Leon slid his fingers up D's ankle. "Two words: pregnant sex."

"That does make it bearable." D put the snacks aside.

D may have been denied other pleasures, but Leon did his best to make it up to him. Afterward, D leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the bag.

"Maybe it's not the worst that's ever happened to me," D allowed. He grimaced as he slipped another chip into his mouth. "But it's in the top ten."


End file.
